


气宇轩扬 【霜降】

by lpmnbll



Category: Good - Fandom, 开车 - Fandom
Genre: 3, F/F, free - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Summary: 车





	气宇轩扬 【霜降】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ok](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ok), [I want to be a dragon (ProcrastinatingDragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingDragon/gifts).

【气宇轩扬】 霜降 [拟人化注意]

霜降草木落  
吃一下降×霜，暖暖身子吧（车门）。  
OOC注意，勿上升，tag也不知道打哪个好了..

降灾，降生灾难。凡降灾，必有邪崇，常人遇降灾，也必定逃不过血光之灾。

降灾未染血腥时，他环首与格银合金制作，环首镂空饰卷云，茎上饰凸箍，剑身中部起脊，前锋曲弧内凹，通体布满了黑菱暗格。

主子嗜糖，他嗜血。饮了血，两侧嵌花纹带骤然加长，在与剑柄交界的地方，刃纹如火焰般充满力量，刹那间，风云滚，剑光乍裂，凛冽的剑意冲入层云之中，天地则变色。

原本，他也是有对手的。

一剑鞘和剑柄纯银质，有着非常漂亮的梨子地秋草文莳绘合口，通体镂空龙雀佛和花卉纹 ，颜色越向上越淡，直至剑锋，闪着极闪耀极干净的金属的银光，只须一瞬的锐利，当风而飘，便足矣取人性命。

小楷清清秀秀刻着二字：霜华。

持剑者，藏于鞘，养于心。

世人皆知，明月清风晓星尘与十恶不赦薛成美。

【气宇轩扬】 霜降 [拟人化注意]

霜降草木落  
吃一下降×霜，暖暖身子吧（车门）。  
OOC注意，勿上升，tag也不知道打哪个好了..

降灾，降生灾难。凡降灾，必有邪崇，常人遇降灾，也必定逃不过血光之灾。

降灾未染血腥时，他环首与格银合金制作，环首镂空饰卷云，茎上饰凸箍，剑身中部起脊，前锋曲弧内凹，通体布满了黑菱暗格。

主子嗜糖，他嗜血。饮了血，两侧嵌花纹带骤然加长，在与剑柄交界的地方，刃纹如火焰般充满力量，刹那间，风云滚，剑光乍裂，凛冽的剑意冲入层云之中，天地则变色。

原本，他也是有对手的。

一剑鞘和剑柄纯银质，有着非常漂亮的梨子地秋草文莳绘合口，通体镂空龙雀佛和花卉纹 ，颜色越向上越淡，直至剑锋，闪着极闪耀极干净的金属的银光，只须一瞬的锐利，当风而飘，便足矣取人性命。

小楷清清秀秀刻着二字：霜华。

持剑者，藏于鞘，养于心。

世人皆知，明月清风晓星尘与十恶不赦薛成美。

却不知圣洁如玉是霜华，嗜血如狂是降灾。

降灾与霜华的第一次见面，像极了他们的主子，降灾隔着避尘、紫电 、裂冰，只见一个着一身清冷气质，借一缕寒气幽香，骨子里透着几分清冷和孤傲。干净的素白色长袍如清冰一般。面容犹如玉般温润，身段更犹如青松一般的清俊挺拔。

“美人啊。”

浑身上下染着新鲜又浓郁的血迹，血腥与墨色交融，成就了更邪性的自己，只远远看着便有股凛然杀气。他蹙着眉长睫闪动的打量着这位遗世独立般气质的人，只可惜，这人总归没拿正眼瞧过自己。

剑，本就是风流的。

一道银白色的直线霍然而来，降灾嘴角上扬起一个微微的弧度，只露出剑柄的两条刃纹。收剑鞘，化原形，向前一步，懒懒散散抓住那锋利的剑身，掌心马上皮开肉绽。额角的疤显出几分狰狞，连带着霜华一起跌落山崖，一黑一白在半空随意勾了几朵荼靡。

颇似两只蝴蝶，纠缠于黑暗的漩涡里。

“没曾想，你居然使诈，无耻！”霜华落地后皱眉扭脸，血珠被冰针冻住凝结在伤口上。背对着他肩膀抖动，仿佛在压抑着近乎要窜出他身体的怒气。拖着一身染了血的白衣，支撑身体站起来，露出半张晶色潋滟的剔透侧脸。

“我乐意啊”降灾肩甲陷下去了一块，胸甲塌了一处，胸口汩汩往外冒着血仰躺着大笑，帅气的脸上满是泥渍和血迹…他转身压着对方，撩开那带血的白袍，嗜血般舔舐那淌出的殷红液体。

好闻的紧，干净纯洁，清心惬意。

“下流。”霜华感到细微的窒息感，混浊的双眼里满是一片绝望的灰暗，削瘦的脸庞上带着尘土，肮脏不堪，这个时候的他就像是被彻底击溃，连大吼嘶叫的力量都没有，双手被反扣在身后，脸上满是羞愤之色。

“张嘴。” 降灾一手擒住他的下颚，迫使他张开了嘴，在他唇角印了个带腥甜气息的吻。

“放我走，我姑且饶你..呜...”霜华红着脸，喘息着握紧袖口将头扭开，雪白的双足绷成足弓，用尽全身的力气抗拒，湿润的眼睛里写满了倔强。

“放你走？？哈哈哈哈哈，先记住这个味道。”降灾搂紧了几分人的腰，捏住霜华的下巴，扭过人头，下唇被猛烈的摩擦，着火的感觉霜华抿起嘴逃避，又锢紧了他的腰，动弹不得，牙关被捏开，唇齿间充斥着令人麻痹的血腥味。

“为什么不杀我。”手依旧钳住下巴逼问，迫使霜华对视那双狭长而蕴含着怒气与欲望的眼眸，力度大得几乎要以为要碎了骨。

“拂雪三番五次夺我命时，为什么不杀了我。”降灾放过他的唇，而一遍一遍地吻过他的全身，从脖子，肩膀，胸，肚子，腿……一遍遍吻着，带着一点点吸吮，不轻不重的吻着，最后一口咬在霜华的脚指尖，一阵苏麻由下而上侵袭霜华的全身。  


“说啊，不是挺会管教人吗？”就是这处了，只一次就被点对了地方。

花苞微微绽开了，月光像水流了进去。

降灾俯在他身上，贪婪地呼吸他的气息，像对待宝物一般的用指尖轻轻挑逗，抚摸他的每寸银白剔透的肌肤。

那双染满血的手仍不老实，将人上上下下一通乱摸，稍一用力，胸前的衣襟被撕下，上面还带着无数细小的绒毛，那块柔嫩的肌肤通红火辣，感觉到自己的身体已经微微开始融化，霜华亮出银沙一样光芒闪烁，声音沙哑的呜呜咽咽忍耐的不成样子：

“忍够了吗。”

“你..别欺人太甚。”分明是赤裸裸的邀请，降灾忍了又忍，终于张开嘴，吃棉花糖那样，将他的唇角含住。

想到美好、孤傲、圣洁被摧毁的瞬间，降灾将那癫狂、痴缠又肆意夺取的笑意藏于嘴角。他不断摩挲着用犬牙研磨他手腕上细嫩的皮肤。红了还不够，沿着肩膀柔和的曲线，一路往上啃咬，到颈弯，到耳后，密密麻麻布满了水迹。

原是那遮蔽月光的云层被风吹散了。

降灾能清清楚楚看着身下人干净白皙的胸膛，被啃得淫乱不堪，他想到自己的身子竟被这样一个混世魔王给从头彻尾地玷污了去，全身上下，竟都被这人抚摸、吻遍了…

“住手…求…”眼盯着挂在夜空的那轮圆月，嘴唇颤呀颤，抿紧才能勉强不发出声音，二人厮杀数月，他也算第一次哀求了。这样鲜活的反抗比之前那样羞涩的躲闪更让降灾心醉，可手上却不声不响攥着能要了命、碎了魂的断魂绫。

“又要作何？！”降灾附在他耳边，低沉警告，声音突然从耳后响起。霜华撑起身子，浑身都哆嗦起来，一个狠狠的战栗把断魂绫掉在了地上。

“寻死？”降灾看着身下早已动情的人，发狠地把他吻住了，舌头上下翻卷，抓过他的手搭在自己的裤腰处。从眸底烧蹿而上的重重欲火。

“霜华，不过是玩物，怎敢。”

见人强硬忸怩半晌，依旧不出声，降灾十恶不赦染血的一双手，死死攥住少年纤细的脚踝，如低沉磬声般的嗓音胁迫他。

“叫我名字。”

“……”霜华咬住下唇，冷傲气息愈发的浓郁，没吭声。

“罢了，留着下次舒服了再叫。”

降灾笑着逼近他，居高临下的压迫感压得他喘不过气来，但温柔的眼神让他忍不住颤抖。手就是个浪荡哥儿，坏坏的，变化多端摩挲着他清瘦的手腕：“你得先给了我，方能了结了。”

霜华被他几下撕扯露出了大腿根部，那里已是白里泛着红色。他手探到那人前面微微立起之处，很冰，却滑润，像上等的玉石，随即用力按下手腕上一个位置，深度非常可怖，疼得直抽凉气。

霜华脾气秉性都随了主子，日夜以清风玉露为饮，一身傲骨、冰清玉洁，此时却被特意放在月光下如欣赏品玩，耻辱感是如此的鲜明，被男人炽热的视线缓缓舔舐而过。

“啊…不可。”强自支撑冷静倔强的壳子马上就要支离破碎，以全身赤裸的诱人姿态来做，只能显出色厉内荏的狼狈可怜。

降灾一张脸上纵横的都是血，脸上挂着不羁的笑，玩味的打趣：“怎么？是痛，还是舒服？”

“住口！！不是！”湿漉漉的手去推他，推不出个什么名堂来，便一口恶狠狠的咬着降灾的手指，嘴角溢出尚不及吞咽的口涎，在暧昧不分明的烛光下，这一副裸着身、蒙着眼、流着口涎被降灾插嘴的模样，张扬地透出一种蹂躏残虐的凄惨美感。

“假正经，又冷，又倔…”降灾疯狂地亲吻他，直到感觉到痛楚才松开了手。

着实，像极了他的那个不知好歹的眼盲主人。

已经成年的、充满血腥和火焰气息的躯体在身下律动，青青紫紫的葡萄点缀在紧致的皮肤上，被磨破的脚踝与手腕，略带干燥的嘴唇里吐出被爱的话语。霜华通体银色的光芒时而闪烁在夜晚的屋子里。

“当真，同你的主子一样。”降灾化为黑暗森林里勾魂的妖精，唇角勾起一个弧度，似是十分欣赏的回应，手中的力度放缓了。

似乎再被糟蹋下去，下一秒就会随着主人的离去而断裂。

降灾一把扣住他下颚，旋即，便将一根滚烫的物什塞进他口中，也顺势压了上来，以骑在他颈间的姿势，将阳那物使劲往他紧闭的、总是傲气凌人的小口里捣弄。

直至中心，大起大落，又横冲直撞。

“放了我，我定会...定会...”霜华又用手就着滑腻的唾液抚弄片刻，一点一点地再次吞进去。一时求解脱便开始渴求呼吸，开口一声高叫，被这样凌辱，竟然还在嘴硬，虽吐出告饶的话语，话尾却带着不服似的呻吟，被剥夺的言语体验使得听觉异常的敏感。

“嘶————啊 ”

降灾一手紧握根部，仍在慢慢地加重挤入的力道，这带着危险侵略性的动作，令霜华惊恐地瞪大双眼，怔了好半晌，才瞿然道：

“无耻，你无耻！！休要..啊..”一手摸上他微微隆起的下腹，戏谑地将手送到后面，强迫他打开了命门，贪恋肉襞痴缠绞弄的迷人快感，到底是想要逃跑的声音，还是要活下去的求饶，也唯有将逃到笼边的鸟儿抓回身下狠狠疼爱。

大不了一同在这漫长幽暗，缠绵悱恻，直到破晓天光。

“真是我业障，不得好死！”反射性地怒骂出声，却紧紧闭了闭眼，背过身去，强压下体内躁动的情欲，那尾音婉转中竟带着几分承受不住的欢愉。

“不要弄了..啊啊..”一向孤傲自持的人，霎时涌上来千般委屈，声音也带上了哭腔。

降灾头稍往后倾，冷冷地盯着他，下巴扬着有种冷峻的狂气，嗓子眼就紧得发干，他将整个人往上提几分，再将他噬咬，吞没，用扯烂血肉的力道、狠狠地贯穿，又突然抽出来猝不及防的颠簸，手也顺着他脊梁骨“噼啪”一抽！

身体下面看不到冰冷冷的美人了，只一张被情欲操控的面庞，双眸子清明得很，能见眼中情欲升腾，他抱着霜华半坐起身，双手滑到他臀上，迅速掰扯开他的两瓣臀肉，而后腰胯使力，猛地将人一记狠顶！

脾气是硬了些，性子也冷了些。

可下面是真软，又软又润，又暖又烫，缠着他那不断一回一回送得深。

降灾的上身附着交错的抓痕、咬痕，反倒觉得更兴奋了。

这一性癖好，是没比他主子好到哪里去，床笫之间总是想存心作乱，他要他轻些，他偏要更狠更猛地撞他，一手提起他一条汗湿的白腿，扣住腿弯，旋即用最凶猛的攻势撞击、抽插，完全没有给他任何喘息的余地。

“给我个痛快，给我痛快..”

分不清是因磨人的快感、亦或内心的痛楚。将他撩拨成这样，却又这般不上不下的吊着他，似乎故意要看他压抑良久这般滴粉搓酥的熟成模样，他不得不花蔓一般攀着人颈肩。

降灾又起了坏心眼，下面大力砸进霜华不断痉挛的甬道，也不再往外抽，只落力压在他穴心，左右碾磨。

“现在求饶……我可不听了。”

“我恨你，我恨你！恃强凌弱的登徒子！”霜华便使劲收缩着下体，妄想着能把降灾的精气吸出来，好早点儿结束这夺了半条命的酷刑。

他怎么能不狠他，他恨他的强人所难，恨他的阴险狡诈，恨他..恨他还偷了自己的心。狠他随着他那万恶的主子一样，对自己万般难缠，又将自己凌辱蹂躏，害他到如斯境地……

借着皎洁柔白的月光仔细端倪，他害臊极了，却也动情至极。浑身反射着白光，只剩下修长笔直的腿、瘦得突出肋骨的上身、涣散的眼。

进入到一种翱翔忽荒、徜徉霓虹的幻境之中，霜华再也没了端着的高傲与矜持，前所未有的配合。

他有权利离经叛道，有权利背叛初衷，有权利惊世骇俗。

温热的……湿湿滑滑的东西，在那羞人的地方……脑海里一片空白，全身都好似用来感受捅到身体里的那物，像是要被生生劈成两半。可最敏感那处又被毫不留情地蹂躏，疼痛和酥爽杂糅在一块，霜华闭眼试图摆脱这种过于秽乱的念想。

“求你，我求你...”霜华他听着自己的声音，逐渐由渗出甜蜜的柔颤，咬破了嘴唇，四被锻造出漂亮的小乱刃，地景细腻，那么细，那么白，感受着薄薄肌肤下“怦怦”剧烈跳动的心脏，竟被烫得也泄了身子，软了筋骨，霎时心血上涌，开口求饶。几乎要被这样狂浪的欲望给杀死，羞耻心促使他极力扭过脑袋去。

这么快就服软，那可不行。

“啪”地一下，一手落在他冰冷的臀上，霜华断断无法接受，他拼了命地挣扎喊叫，却怎么样也挣不脱这人的臂膀。

降灾的力气不小，被打了一下霜华一下子就涌出了眼泪，但是前面却变得更硬了。略带娇嗔的看着眼前的人，像是在控诉自己的不满。 没有想到那个一向冷淡的人在男人身下会是这个样子，降灾只觉得有种征服的快感。也许一开始，他对于霜华，更多就是征服感。

禽兽。

“睁眼，看着我。”降灾得到了滋润，且毫无血色的嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条线，五官很秀气，鼻梁挺拔犹如刀背，睫毛浓密犹如鸦羽。堆积了许久的快感令他双目灼红，直喘粗气，二人肌肤相贴，热汗也汇在一道，降灾狂乱地噬吻着他的前颈、肩头，下身动如惊涛骇浪，一浪接着一浪，又快又狠！

“啪”又是一个颤动的拍打，伴随着异样的快感席卷而来。

几巴掌下来，臀肉激颤，胀胀的，带着些隐痛，屁股肉被打得热辣，后穴里传出的快美之感令他既愉悦又难耐，既万般渴望，却又解脱无门。

断了翅的比翼鸟，也还是自己的比翼鸟。

霜华羞得臀尖儿也红了，犹如溺水之人大口喘息着。气息突然柔弱到丧失清冷本质，那缠着人的腰深深浅浅啄他的嘴，那样子显然是受不住了。

降灾，本就属于黑暗。自当愿于黑夜共墮欲海。

几番挣扎，几回颤抖，降灾反噬一般燃烧着自己所有精气，把他整个蜷起来，抱在胸前折腾，侵占性地浸润了这方寸之地，他们一同呻吟，连晃动胯骨的步调都是一样的，也不管不顾自己一身皮开肉绽的伤，下腹猛然抽紧，咬牙翻身从背后搂着，捂着霜华的眼睛，交换了一个湿吻，唇角，喉结，锁骨，肩胛骨。

如他未化形之前，那么长、那么粗一根东西，直直的戳到了身体里，被鼓鼓地撑满，脚趾头尖尖勾着再也无力反抗。欲念与贪婪再次袭来，霜华剧烈地在他身下扑腾，胯骨一挺一挺的，两个膝盖开开合合

连那冷到底的眼神也带上了炽热的色彩，只辗转承欢快活了这一次，就心甘情愿彻彻底底地雌伏于他了。

只深感如坠地狱般的畅快与堕落，浑身裂开的伤口和戒尺的新伤交织在一起，腾空又缓缓坠落无数次，连死亡都抵挡不了的绝妙体验。

风回云散，月寒霜降之夜，空气中又多上几分冷冽的温度。

“你一直知晓我心思，可又这般作态，是存心吗？”降灾掰过他的肩膀，拽住两条胳膊，眼神变得爱怜而迷离，嘴角带着弥留的血腥味道。

真的，是存心吗？

霜华他自己也不知，一双狭长的丹凤眼扫了他一下，这是他们自相识后头一次对视，又摇着头垂眸，像是隔着一层薄雾，带着骨子里的冷清，还是那般不愿瞧他。面颊依旧绯红，只眼神恢复了清冷，身下与大腿内侧黏着尚未清洗的液体，被降灾恍若禁药一般舔舐着。

正与邪，难逃同归尘土。

躲在这世道的黑暗中，肆意滋长出的罪孽啊。

End

红心蓝手不嫌多，发车太难了，翻了三次了


End file.
